


Reichenbach: I Believe In Sherlock Holmes

by orphan_account



Series: Reichenbach [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Believe in John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlockians, Written before Series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson deals with Sherlock's suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach: I Believe In Sherlock Holmes

The crowd in Speedy’s had changed. The telly is surprisingly loud. I blink a few times, removing myself from my former state of mind. I knit my hands together and hold them against my mouth. Speedy’s is very full today. Every booth, every table has someone sitting at it. Mine only has myself, while the others have more.

"Excuse me, sir." says a soft, delicate voice, I look to the speaker. Blonde hair spills over her shoulders, and her eyes are a homely green.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" She asks, gesturing to the seat of my booth across from me. Where Sherlock once sat.

"No, go ahead." I say. Looking down, I realise I had ordered a plate of eggs and a cuppa. I don’t feel hungry, but I can eat for show.

After the first bite, I realise I am starving.

"So what’s your name?" She asks me. I look up from my eggs.

"John. Yours?" I reply. She smiles.

"Mary." She answers. I continue to eat. I must be doing so quickly because Mary notices this.

"You look like you haven’t eaten for days." She speculates. It’s been a week since Sherlock died. I haven’t eaten for a week.

"I haven’t. I’ve been busy." Busy trying to figure out Moriarty’s riddle, which I did. The news blares.

"Actor Richard Brook found dead by river three days ago." I begin to choke. "The police say it was a suicide, but some still wonder, could it be something more?" I cough the eggs from my throat.

"Are you alright, John?" Mary asks me. I catch my breath.

"Yes." I say, then clear my throat. "I’m fine." I stand, pay for my meal, and leave. I run up the stairs to the flat and turn on the telly.

"Crowds gather outside reporter Kitty Riley’s flat with signs that read ‘I Believe in Sherlock Holmes’. These people have been named Sherlockians by the public." I change the channel.

"Many believe the Sherlockians are responsible for Richard Brooks’s death."

"Reporter Kitty Riley stated she ‘never thought so many people would come to believe a liar’."

"… a small group of Sherlockians found outside of Sherlock’s former home on Baker Street…" I turn off the telly and turn towards the window. Are there truly people out there who believe Sherlock just as much as I do? I stand and open the curtain. They all wear the deerstalker and black coat. They hold up signs.

We’re here for you, John.

We believe in you.

He couldn’t have done it without you.

I Believe in John Watson


End file.
